Loretta
Loretta is a recurring character in the fictional TV series ''BABYSITTER''. She is portrayed by Teresa Castillo. Biography 'Season 1' Loretta appears for the first time in the eighth episode Oh, Loretta, when the gang is forced to live in Loretta's cottage until their room is restored. After forming a romantic relationship with Samuel, Madison and Babushka tell Samuel that Loretta is a bad influence. When their room is finally restored, Samuel talks Loretta into moving into 85B, a near hotel room whilst the owners are on vacation. Loretta then attends the gang's school until this point; although it is unknown if she is still living in the same building. In International Superstar, Loretta surprisingly gets to perform on the show, but tells Madison that she is a horrible singer. In The Punishment You Get, Loretta goes up against Madison in the election, but loses when Madison exposes her speech in front of the school. And in Happy Valentine's Day, he is Samuel's date to the Valentine's Day dance. 'Season 2' In Camp Hideous, Loretta teams up with Madison and another girl for the mud-and-money challenge, showing that she attended the same camp as Madison. In The Book of Secrets, it is shown that Simon cheated on Madison with Loretta, and the two of them head off onto a date at the end of the episode. 'Season 3' In A Day in a Life as Patricia, Loretta becomes a contestant on the reality show, but storms out when she finds out that Madison is dating Samuel. In Dirty Cheaters, Samuel uses her to cheat on Madison, splitting "Mamuel" up. Appearance and Personality *'Eye Colour: '''Brown *'Hair Colour: Brown *'Skin Colour: '''Fair Loretta is seen with her hair down in long brown waves which is just past shoulder length. She is seen wearing colorful clothes whenever she isn't wearing the school uniform. Relationships with Other Characters Samuel '(2011-present: On-and-off boyfriend) In Oh, Loretta, the two of them get together for the first time, and Samuel sleeps at Loretta's place for the night. He then believes that he can't take it anymore and he dumps Loretta after kissing her. In International Superstar, Loretta kisses Samuel on the cheek and forces him to say something stupid to Madison. In The Punishment You Get, Loretta bribes Samuel to vote for her by giving him muffins and money. In the season 1 finale, Loretta is Samuel's date to the Valentine's Day dance; although Samuel breaks up with her again. They don't connect romantically until Dirty Cheaters when Samuel uses Loretta to cheat on Madison. Madison (2011-present: Enemy) Madison always thought that Loretta was a bad influence since Oh, Loretta and she encouraged Samuel not to date her. Loretta also puts her down in International Superstar and makes Madison embarrass herself on live television. In The Punishment You Get the two of them go head-to-head in the election, making Madison victorious. Appearances in Episodes 'Season 1' *Oh, Loretta (first appearance) *International Superstar *In Love (mentioned only) *The Punishment You Get *Happy Valentine's Day 'Season 2' *Camp Hideous *The Book of Secrets 'Season 3' *A Day in a Life as Patricia *Dirty Cheaters 'Season 4' *Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together (Part 1) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Samuel's girlfriends Category:Antagonists Category:Chicago All School Students